lagniappe
by Nnatsuki
Summary: "Tualah bersamaku ..." Akira berujar sambil menaruh bibir di atas pipi Itachi. Sebuah rasa manis yang melebihi kue tar, menjalar hingga ke hati. [#CPC2016 Prompt didapat dari Mizu no Blue]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aria © Kozue Amano**

A Naruto and ARIA Crossover One Shot Fan fiction

lagniappe

By Nnatsuki

Untuk Event Crack Pairing Celebration

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Hari ulang tahun menjadi hari yang lumrah untuk dirayakan oleh seseorang. Selalu ada tradisi tersendiri yang dikeramatkan oleh beberapa orang―membuatkan kue ulang tahun buatan sendiri, hadiah buatan sendiri, kejutan-kejutan kecil yang manis sampai yang lumayan kejam. Semua itu akan disimpan sebagai reminisensi terindah.

Pada kasus Uchiha Itachi, hari ulang tahun tidak dirayakan dengan cara ekstrem. Saat dia masih kecil, Itachi selalu dibangunkan dengan kicauan suara polos adiknya, kecupan kecil di pipi dari ibunya, dan usapan lembut di kepala dari ayahnya. Kue buatan ibunya sendiri menjadi pusat perayaan kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Ketika menjelang remaja, pesta ulang tahun pelan-pelan lenyap. Pesta teralihkan menjadi pesta bersama sahabat-sahabat sekolahnya di restoran. Walau kue ulang tahun sudah jarang dibuat, Itachi tahu semua keluarganya tetap mendoakan semua kebaikan dicurahkan untuknya.

Ulang tahun menjadi hal yang imajiner ketika dirinya mulai menggantikan karier ayahnya. Seandainya dirinya tidak mendapat telepon dari orang tua dan Sasuke, memungkinan sekali bagi Itachi untuk melupakan hari kelahirannya itu.

Namun, terdapat pengecualian untuk tahun ini―dan tahun-tahun berikutnya.

-XXXOOOXXX-

Dalam bilik waktu yang lambat, Itachi terbangun. Matanya masih tertutup, tetapi Itachi tahu dirinya sudah dibawa pulang dari dunia khayal. Sebuah tekanan halus di pipi, diciptakan oleh sepasang bibir yang sangat dikenalnya. Kepala bergerak. Dengan perlahan berusaha menangkap bibir favoritnya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mata Itachi terbuka selebar-lebarnya, kaget setengah mati ketika suara _dar_ yang amat keras datang mengoyak kesunyian. Serta-merta tubuhnya bangkit dan langsung besua dengan Akira yang tengah memegang _confetti_ sambil terkikik geli.

Itachi menghembuskan napas kasar. "Tak adakah cara yang lebih baik untuk membangunkanku?" Itachi berkata dengan suara serak berserat gusar. Tangannya mengibaskan selimut ke luar kasur, mengusir pergi kertas-kertas kecil berwarna.

Akira masih saja tertawa tanpa memedulikan dosanya. "Kejutan kecilku mantap, bukan?" Kikik kecilnya mulai terkendali. Wanita muda ini melempar _confetti_ -nya sembarangan sebelum membuang dirinya ke pelukan sang Suami.

" _Buon compleanno_ , Sig. Uchiha." Senyum tipis sempat tertatah di wajah Itachi sebelum bibir merah tua pria muda ini menjaring bibir Akira penuh-penuh.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Uchiha. Mana hadiahku?" tanya Itachi sembari membelai rambut superpanjang Akira.

"Besok saja. Aku sudah mulai ngantuk, mau tidur." Ujar Akira. Tubuhnya menguburkan diri ke dalam selimut.

"Hei, sudah seenaknya membangunkanku, sekarang aku ditinggal sendirian?" Itachi turut menguburkan diri. Didekapnya sang Istri erat-erat. "Aku kecewa. Kukira kaulah hadiahnya."

"Enak saja. Aku terlalu bagus untuk dibungkus dan diikat pita."

"Hadiah tak perlu dibungkus kok. Tak dibungkus pun tetap akan kuterima." Itachi tertawa renyah sambil menghidari sodokan siku Akira.

Hening kini mendominasi. Akira telah menutup matanya. Itachi masih melingkari pinggang istrinya. Raganya tetap terjaga. Sesekali bibirnya hinggap di puncak kepala Akira dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Mau merayakannya di pantai saja? Mumpung kita sedang liburan, setiap hari harus menginjak pasir sampai puas." Akira menggumamkan idenya dibalik balutan selimut.

"Boleh saja. Asal kausuapi aku kue ulang tahunku," jawab Itachi sambil kembali menciumi puncak kepala Akira.

Akira mendengus. "Sekalian saja kutaburi pasir banyak-banyak."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar sarkasme wanitanya. "Suamimu berulang tahun, katakan sesuatu yang manis dong."

Itachi hanya mengatakannya sebagai jenaka belaka. Tidak menghendaki respon yang serius. Akira bangkit dari posisinya, membalikkan badan, dan menatap mata Itachi lekat-lekat. Kelam bertemu legam. Keduanya saling meleburkan diri, menjadi simfoni seutuhnya. Itachi yang sudah terlanjur hanyut dalam keindahan mata istrinya jadi terlambat menyadari pergerakan kepala Akira yang mendekatinya.

"Tualah bersamaku ..." Akira berujar sambil menaruh bibir di atas pipi Itachi. Sebuah rasa manis yang melebihi kue tar, menjalar hingga ke hati.

Darah berdesir dalam harmoni kenyamanan. Sejoli itu saling menghadiahkan senyuman, lalu kembali meleburkan cinta dengan ciuman hangat dan panjang.

Itachi teringat beberapa cuplikan masa lalu. Di tanggal ini, orang-orang berdoa untuknya. Doa yang banyak dan bagus. Salah satunya adalah …

' _Semoga wanita terbaik menjadi jodohmu, Itachi!'_

Doa itu terkabul, bahkan menjadi lebih dari yang dibayangkannya.

Itachi bersumpah sepenuh hati, dia takkan membiarkan siapapun dan apapun berani membuatnya gagal menjadi suami dan ayah terbaik.

 **~The End~**

* * *

Saya hadir lagi memeriahkan CPC2016 ^^/

Dibuat untuk ulang tahun Aa Ita yang jatuh tanggal 9 Juni~ Happy Birthday, Aa~ Mantan istrimu ini kangen dirimu ;_; yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu jahat, Aa. Baru nikah udah ditinggal mati aja #ealahcurhatdia

Terima kasih untuk Mizu no Blue atas prompt-nya yang kece badai! XDD Terima kasih untuk penyelenggara, semoga nggak bosan lihat saya datang lagi ngelempar fic lagi :""D

Salam Maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
